Darkness of Percy
by Jordas123
Summary: Percy Jackson has been gone for 2 years Percy is on an adventure, an adventure where anything is possible, but at a price, his love of his life gone and his friends far away as possible how can the hero find his way home? or will he find destruction of his haterd fiat fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters all rights go to author

Percy is on an adventure, an adventure where anything is possible, but at a price, his love of his life gone and his friends far away as possible how can the hero find his way home?

Percy,

I Looked at my watch as it ticked away the time I had left at my fathers underwater palace, my riptide hidden always in my pocket, I sighed as made bubbles and blew them away.

"Percy!" I heard the voice of my father Poseidon yell. oh know what now? I hate it when he shouts at me, he always does this though, when I have done nothing wrong I'm the one who gets into trouble all the time, its annoying I mean yeah sure I've made a few mistakes in past but Id rather have my father support me than judge me like the rest. you see 2 years ago I did something really, really stupid, like seaweed brain stupid, I tried to blow up the world, I was under a curse by a witch who thought it was funny to annoy Zeus well not annoy him, enrage him more like, as I'm under the spell the witch decided on a war and use me as the weapon, she turned me into a storm and nearly destroyed everything, the witch was defeated but I was still a monster, all my friends turned from me, I became a traitor and all the Gods hated me, Zeus... well lets say the Poseidon knew if Zeus found me I would be sent to Tarturus before I knew what hit me so my father hid me in his palace for 2 years and now I want to leave, I hate being here and I need a new adventure, one where i' the hero not a cursed villain.

"what!" I screamed back "come to yell at me again by something I didn't do" I've especially had enough of my father. I swear if I he wasn't protecting me I would have ran away before he knew it.

"where are you!"

I didn't answer for while I wanted to be alone for a while and this balcony is where I can sit quietly and let my mind float for a bit.

Poseidon suddenly found me and walked to the balcony, we stared at the darkness of the waters for a few minutes before the awkwardness started to kick in. it wasn't the best silence I wanted but at least it was enough for us to be kind for once

"Percy… I know your hurting, this was the hardest ting you've ever had to do and it hurt many people, but it wasn't your fault, understand that you where cursed and you couldn't have done anything to stop it, your friends will learn to realise what has happened and move on from this, your my son I promised to protect you and i' saying this now, hater will hate, lovers will love but friendship will always have balance, do you understand that" I shook my hand, he sighed before carrying on, " it mean no matter what happens friendship will forgive, you cant hate someone forever and friendship has the balance, your good percy, all of you good, the cursed you fought against the evil and it broke the curse, your brave, that's why im letting you go"

I looked at him, eyes wide, what did he say? I can leave?

"but, but, Zeus.. if he finds me"

"he wont, its time for you to clear up this mess that witch made and you to have an adventure, you'll be on your own for a while but when you reach your goal youll find that others will be on the land, you just need to see them"

I smiled knowing that I can go home but go home I need to find who I am again, be myself again, to love again, I know who I need but i'll have to wait, I need to prove my innocence to Zeus first, show that I was cursed, that's my new adventure.

"dad, I... I love you, you know that right?"

"percy I loved you since you where born, and your my everything ill project you as always, if you me call the sea"

I nodded I went to my room to grab my things before I knew it im on my quest after 2 years

Sorry for the short chapter this is my first fan fiction and the story will unfold as time goes on, I will update soon though :) I changed it a bit because the firsr rime I had only 10 minutes to write this and put this up, but the story make senseish ill do annabeth pove soon but at the moment percy needs to start his quest

Jordz


	2. Chapter 2

I will update tomorrow I really nee my friend to help me out so ill post soon 


End file.
